El Patron's Lost Weapons
This article is about the weapons' cache. For the quest, see El Patron's Lost Weapons (quest) '' "Many years ago, a Spanish Conquistador named El Patron used Padres del Fuego as a base camp to search the New World. He left on his journey with many unpaid debts. When El Patron didn't return, the townsfolk took the arms as payment. Not just any weapons, they were the finest collection of Spanish swords, Italian pistols and muskets in the world. Legend has it that whoever finds them will rule the Caribbean." ''- Quoted From Pirates Online '' History Apparently, El Patron ''(Meaning 'head of the family' in Spanish), was in the islands to conquer and explore. There's little information about the weapons, but rumors are that they are very powerful, possibly including the Lost Sword of El Patron himself! Word of these caches reached Jolly Roger, who not only wanted the weapons for himself, but he wanted to make sure these items could NOT be used against him. So far however, the direct approach has not been working. His previous invasions have not uncovered anything. He turned to Rott, who was so successful in hiring pirates to remove the amulets of protection from Port Royal. Ezekiel Rott brought out dupes to find the location of the weapons. They were slowly turning on the EITC, and ultimately found that the location of the weapons was not in Padres, but in a mysterious island named Raven Cove. Cutler Beckett of the East India Company, who made the mutual alliance with Jolly Roger - which gave their men magic powers, and the Undead access to attack pirate havens - brought down this alliance after hearing of its whereabouts. He immediately launched a Sea Offensive, as a premonition of his next plan - the imperial Expedition Fleets . The Expedition Fleets were Treasure Fleets that were sent to find Raven Cove. Unfortunately, pirates with the aid of the Marceline Guild, rebelled till the Fleets gave up. After several unsuccessful attempts, a fleet of the company reached Raven Cove. The EITC Black Guard landed in the island to search for the weapons, only to find their old ally there: "Shrouded in fog, Raven's Cove is an ancient outpost of sand, mystery, and danger. Hidden from human eyes until now and home to El Patron's Lost Weapons - Raven Cove houses the most powerful stockpile of weapons ever known! '' ''Jolly Roger wanted these weapons badly ... so did the EITC Commander, Lord Cutler Beckett. But Beckett double-crossed Jolly to get the weapons for himself. When Jolly Roger found out, he vowed revenge. Their forces met on Raven's Cove and fought ferociously. Witnessing the epic battle was the Marceline Guild. They watched the formidable foes fight for two days - ending in a draw, but leaving the island in shambles. Both sides walked away with a hefty share of the enchanted weapons. Now they can be found all over the Caribbean, carried by EITC forces, the Undead, and some were even sold to the Navy. But the question remains - what's the fate of Raven's Cove? Can it recover from such devastation?" - ''Quoted from '''Pirates Online'. The weapons were spread among the enemies of pirates. It can now be found when one enemy or the other is killed and they are dropped in Loot sacks Discovered Weapons The cache of weapons are now making their way across the Caribbean and many pirates and their enemies are getting their hands on them. In addition to new traditional weapons (Cutlass, Dagger, Voodoo Doll, Voodoo Staff, and Pistol) there are weapon types new to the islands (Musket, Sabre, Blunderbuss, Broadsword and Bayonet). Some have already found their way into merchant shops, but most can only be found in Loot drops. NOTE: Basic access members can get all the kinds of weapons (Crude, Common, Rare , Famed and Legendary) but can only equip the Crude versions of Cutlass, Sabre, Pistol, Blunderbuss and Voodoo Doll. There are no Crude versions of Broadswords, Daggers, Voodoo Staffs, Muskets and Bayonets Lost Sword of El Patron One of the weapons rumored to be among the cache is the Legendary Weapon - the Lost Sword of El Patron. This cutlass was said to be cursed with his dying breath and that the person who wields it become a ghost as long as the weapon is in their hand. It has 84 attack power and can turn you into a ghost. Category:Lore